the open door love
by MiiriiChan
Summary: Bellota despues de 3 años de casada las cosas no van tan bien que digamos, se pregunta si algun dia volvera su felicidad, en ese momento mas debil se reencuentra con butch ... ¿que pasara?¿se enamoraran?Cap.3- "un problema"
1. Algun dia volvera a ser como antes?

**The Open Door Love**

1º capitulo

Algun dia volvera a ser como antes?

_

**3 años atras**

_- bellota utonio acepta a mitch Michelson como fiel amante, esposo y confidente??-_

_- acepto –_

_-mitch michelson acepta a bellota utonio como fiel amante, esposa y confidente ??-_

_- acepto- decía no muy convencido_

___

**presente**

"Hoy ya son 3 años desde ese dia tan alegre .. aunque esa alegría termino pronto .. como volver a esa felicidad??"- pensaba bellota pegada a la ventana viendo como la lluvia caia … ese dia hace 3 años justamente ella se había casado .. y las cosas no iban tan bien que digamos ..

- YA llegue!!!!- anunciaba Mitch entrando por la puerta

- ah?? .. como te fue – preguntaba sin muchos animos

- bien .. bueno pues nada mas vengo a comer debo de volver al trabajo-comentaba mitch

- esta bien – aceptaba no muy convencida, toda la cuadra sabia que mitch le era infiel … pero que mas daba … toda felicidad algun dia iba a acabar .. en la vida real no habia un "vivieron felices por siempre" no … - yo voy a ir a estudiar con mis hermanas – Anunciaba levantandose de su lugar

- esta bien .. adios- Se despedia saliendo por la puerta

- porque me case con el – suspiro- no importa sera mejor que vaya a el departamento de Bombon – se decia a si misma mientras agarraba su mochila y sus llaves

_

**Camino a el Depto. De Bombon**

"_vamos.. solo son rumores .. el no me engaña … ya calmaa "-_ analizaba mentalmente el problema … mientras conducia .. entonces en la calle vio algo que la altero mucho ..

_

**En el aero puerto**

- hermano!!! Hola!!!- Saludaba haciendo señas desde lejos boomer

- hola hermano!!- saludaba de mano Butch que apenas habia llegado de su estancia en Europa donde habia estudiado y no era que fuera muy aplicado y que sacara las mejores calificaiones .. no .. solo que era uno de los mejores deportistas y por eso se dio el intercambio… ademas de razones personales por las que queria alejarse del lugar.. – ah hola burbuja – saludaba de beso a Burbuja

- bueno hermano nos vamos??- preguntaba alegremente el chico

- si claro … pero dime … porque no vino Brick??- preguntaba Butch

-bueno es que iba a ayudar a estudiar a Bombon para el examen Final – explicaba con una sonrisa Burbuja

- ah esta bien –

- eh?? Pero no te preocupes que aun asi lo veras .. porque nos dirigimos a su casa – Comentaba subiéndose al carro Boomer

-esta bien .. y díganme como han estado todos ¿???- preguntaba algo curioso

- pues … bien – conestaba algo dudosa Burbuja .. entonces entre Boomer y ella empezaron a susurrar cosas …. Mientras Butch veía por la ventana ya no llovía fuerte solo habia unas leves gotitas

_

**4 años atrás**

_-butch lo siento pero … yo Amo a mitch lo siento mucho – dicho esto la chica se fue , eso le habia dolido … su corazon habia sido roto… entonces recordo la invitacion al intercambio con inglaterra … el acepto sin temo unas semanas después se arrepintió pero ya era tarde._

_- bueno hermanos me mantendre en contacto adios – se despedia mientras subia al avion, no estaba seguro de lo que hacia … pero no queria seguir en ese lugar, en donde veria a la chica que amaba con otra persona_

_

**En el presente**

-y dinos Butch como te fue en Europa??- preguntaba con una sonrisa Burbuja

- pues me fue bien no me puedo quejar … fue muy duro y traumante a decir verdad … pero ya me recupere – bormeaba a lo que el par de rubios rio

- esta bien , esta bien … bueno ya mero llegamos …. Pero tengo algo de hambre – Comentaba algo apenado el rubio

- esta bien … podemos ir a un buffet a comer – proponia Burbuja – que opinas??

- me parece bien .. porque yo tambn tengo algo de hambre jeje – decia El oji-jade

- entonces esta decidido A UN BUFFET!!!- decia boomer -… pero a cual???

- .. porque no vamos al de pizzas … tienen ricos postres- proponia la ojiazul

- bien vamos!- decia boomer

_

**En el depto. De Bombon**

- Estas segura de lo que viste???- preguntaba bombon

- si .. y esto… creo que me divorciare- anunciaba aun con los ojos sollozos

- bien es tu decisión … quieres algo de tomar para que te calmes un poco??- preguntaba Bombon

- si .. – decia aceptando

- bien .. quieres .. chocolate caliente??-

-claro- Acepto con una leve sonrisa

- bien, ven-

_

**To Be CoNtInUeD**


	2. No Estas Sola

**holaaaxX!!!!!!!!!! bien aqui la conti =D la hice lo mas larga que pude hehe ^^ bueno los veo abajo =D xDDDDDD**

**_____**

- bellota utonio acepta a mitch Michelson como fiel amante, esposo y confidente??-

- acepto –

"Hoy ya son 3 años desde ese dia tan alegre .. aunque esa alegría termino pronto .. como volver a esa felicidad??"- pensaba bellota pegada a la ventana viendo como la lluvia caia

- bien .. bueno pues nada mas vengo a comer debo de volver al trabajo-comentaba mitch

- esta bien – aceptaba no muy convencida, toda la cuadra sabia que mitch le era infiel … pero que mas daba … toda felicidad algun dia iba a acabar .. en la vida real no habia un "vivieron felices por siempre" no … - yo voy a ir a estudiar con mis hermanas – Anunciaba levantandose de su lugar

- porque me case con el – suspiro- no importa sera mejor que vaya a el departamento de Bombon – se decia a si misma mientras agarraba su mochila y sus llaves

"vamos.. solo son rumores .. el no me engaña … ya calmaa "- analizaba mentalmente el problema … mientras conducia .. entonces en la calle vio algo que la altero mucho ..

- Estas segura de lo que viste???- preguntaba bombon

_**_____**_

2º capitulo

No estas sola

_

**En el Depto de bombon**

**-**ya … solo son rumores y.. –

-ya lo sabia – aclaraba

-que?? Desde cuando y porque no habias dicho nada??-preguntaba alterada

- apenas lo supe hace unas semanas llego una llamada muy misteriosa a su celular yo coneste y era una mujer cuando le dije quien era colgo y después deje de sospechar pero lo que vi … - Platicaba con lagrimas en sus ojos. Bombon no supo que contestar solo la abrazo

_

**Camino al Depto. de bombon(recuerdo)**

"vamos.. solo son rumores .. el no me engaña … ya calmaa "- analizaba mentalmente el problema … mientras conducia .. entonces en la calle vio algo que la altero mucho ..

_Era mitch con una chica rubia de ojos grises … al ver esto se freno de la nada lo y no creia lo que veia tenia sus ojos bien abiertos y empezaron a brotar lagrimas_

___

**En el carro con boomer , burbuja y Butch**

Todo estaba en sielncio solo se oia una leve musica de la radio entonces llegaron a su destino "EL BUFFET"

- yo quiero… TODO!!!- Decia de manera muy infantil Boomer

- eso solo si queda de lo que yo coma – advertia butch que iba delante de ellos e iba caminando de espaldas para cuando se dio vuelta los rubios se quedaron petrificados … era Mitch con otra chica hicieron todo lo osible para que Butch no viera Mitch .. habria problemas …. Y mucho mas porque estaba con otra chica que no era Bellota … entonces se sentaron en la mesa mas alejada de donde estaba Match y comieron .. entonces se hizo de tarde y se fueron .. aunque match ya se habia ido

_

**En El depto de bombon **

- creo que mejor me voy – comentaba bellota viendo que ya se hacia de tarde y tenia que llegar a su casa a preparara la cena _aun_ y debia alzar cosa que no habia hecho porque paso todo el dia "estudiando"_charlando_ con Bombon

- si claro… ya sabes lo que piendo que aun sabiendo esto no vallas a cambiar nada … minimo hazle saber que ya sabes de su aventura … correlo de la casa! … dile que duerma en un motel… porque no quiero que en una de sus borracheras con su Amante te haga daño- proponia algo preocupada Bombon

- creo.. que hare lo que me dices … - aceptaba con una leve sonrisa ya abriendo la puerta cuando salio se topo con Brick

-aah bellota!! Como estas – saludaba amablemente el pelirrojo

-hola .. ya me voy llegaste tarde … bueno adios – se despedia saliendo por la puerta

- aaay lo lamento amor!!!!- se disculpaba con bombon porque esta lo habai visto con cara de reproche

-aaah esta bien – aceptaba

_

**En casa del profesor utonio **(ya era tiempo que saliera!)

El profesor utonio se encontraba en su sala … tan solitaria y silenciosa desde que sus tres hijas se habian ido para formar sus propias vidas .. no olvidaba esas discusiones que ocasionaron que poco a poco se fueran separando…casi siempre fue por lo mismo … los RRBZ .. mas bien por Bombon y Burbuja … Bellota ya tenia un novio "desente" según el .. Mitch , claro que en estos momentos no sabia lo que pasaba … no tenia contacto ni con burbuja desde la boda de bellota y eso solo se habian saludado y nada mas solo eso …. Esas pequeñas peleas que habian tenido tuvieron unas grandes consecuencias…

_

**Años atrás**

_-por favor!!! Ya les dije!!! No las quiero ver otra vez con ellos!!!!!- gritaba furioso el profesor viendo como subien las chicas las escaleras .. bombon furiosa y burbuja llorando a mares … bellota solo miraba sorprendida la escena … _

_- profesor … creo que … ellas deben elegir es su eleccion … - interrumpia bellota .. que se encontraba sentada en el sofa , leia una revista (cosa rara en ella)_

_-NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER1!!!!! VETE A TU HABITACION!- ordenaba aun furioso … bellota se encontraba serie se levanto y subio calmadamente las escaleras … _

_-.. sabe.. – se detuvo a la mitad del camino- un dia de estos … mis hermanas no le querrán hablar .. – dicho esto siguió subiendo las escaleras y se dirigio al cuarto de bombon donde se encontraba también burbuja _

___

**Presente casa del Prof. Utonio **

El al recordar esto se levanto y se dirigio a su laboratorio caminando lentamente … el tiempo si que le habia afectado … habia envejecido …. Y lo habia hecho en total soledad ….

_

**Camino a la casa de bellota**

Bellota iba en su carro hacia su casa entonces llego a su destino … y vio a Mitch tratando de abrir la puerta con torpeza … estaba… Borracho?!?!, se bajo a toda prisa y se dirigio a Mitch …

-Mitch??- preguntaba con cara de preoupacion _despues de todo_

-aah bellotita- Decia abrazandola .. apestaba a alcohol! Esta lo aparto y lo miro con cara seria

- … amor yo hip!.. queria decir que si hip! Podiamos ir a Hip! – no termino su oracion por la respuesta de bellota

- Mitch … no vamos a ningun lado! … tu.. te vas de la casa … ya!- ordenaba con lagrimas de rabia en sus ojos … dicho esto entro a la casa y cerro con seguro y llave –"asi no podra entrar"- penso tranquila entonces se dirigio a la Cocina y se puso a preparar la cena en eso sono su celular ..

- bueno?- contesto … y se sorprendio por ver quien hablaba era..

_

**En el Depto de Burbuja y boomer **

- bien hermano! Este es nuestro hogar .. te puedes quedar en la sala – proponia amistosa mente

- claro gracias ..- agradecia con una sonrisa en su rostro

- bueno ya es tarde y Boomer debe de ir a trabajar … si quieres ver la tele .. hazlo con confianza – dicho esto Boomer y Burbuja se fueron a su cuarto

Asi se quedo solo Butch con sus problemas y reflecciones internas se recosto en el sofa mirando directo al techo … pensando …. En como estaria ella?? Su vida habria mejorado sin el??? …. Esas preguntas y mas rondaban en su cabeza …

_

**En el Depto de Bombon **

-Brick … porque te tardaste tanto??- preguntaba con curiosidad Bombon entrando a la

_

**To Be CoNtInUeD…**

**WIII DEJARE PREGUNTAS!!!!!! por que estoy aburrida!!!! =D  
**

**xDDDDDD**

**¿porque se Habra tardado tanto Birck?**

**¿Quien le Habra hablado a Bellota?**

**¿Por qué hago estas preguntas?**

**Todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo!!! =D ( esto ya parecio comercial xD)**

**y bueno muchas gracias a las dos personas que comentaron TT^TT nada mas doos TT^TT pero bueno muchas gracias ^^ bueno chao!  
**


	3. un problema

**holaxX!!! bueno pues... muchas gracias por comentar!!!!**

**bueno... mi audencia subio eeh =D k bn!! xDDDDD en fiiin... pues **

Asakura-no-Lucy: **en este capi sabras quien le llamo n.n **

La rosa negra03: **si te recuerdo =D... leere tu historia ^^ y ya actualice xDDD **

OFIXD: **muchas gracias por leer!!! =D enserio ^^ **

**y bien... aqui la conti... enserio lamento que me queden tan cortas no soy muy buena escribiendo mucho!!! xDDDD se agota rapido mi creatividad en fiin... espero les guste!!! chao!!!! **

* * *

3ª capitulo

Un problema

_

___

_- Mitch … no vamos a ningun lado! … tu.. te vas de la casa … ya!- ordenaba con lagrimas de rabia en sus ojos … dicho esto entro a la casa y cerro con seguro y llave –"asi no podra entrar"- penso tranquila entonces se dirigio a la Cocina y se puso a preparar la cena en eso sono su celular .. _

_- bueno?- contesto … y se sorprendio por ver quien hablaba era.._

_**_**_

**En el Depto de Bombon **

-Brick … porque te tardaste tanto??- preguntaba con curiosidad Bombon entrando a la cocina

- lo lamento es que Butch llego de la Ciudad e iba a recogerlo pero no pude porque tuve que ir por unas cosas a la universidad – se explcaba calmadamente

- bueno – decia con una sonrisa

_

**En casa de bellota**

-bueno?- contesto … y se sorprendio por ver quien hablaba… Era El profesor utonio… se oia mal…

**Conversación por telefono **

-.. hi-hija ne-necesito que tu y tus cofcof hermanas vengan cofcof – hablaba por el telefono con dificultad … se oia muy enfermo .. que tenia??... ella debia convencer a sus hermanas de ir a ver al profesor… con burbuja seria facil… pero con bombon… no .. no seria nada facil… burbuja se apiadaría de el ….pero bombon no lo haria nunca!

- claro… - contestaba no muy convencida y con un tono de preocupación

- … gracias…. Cofcofcof- empezo a toser en exceso y después se corto la llamada lo que preocupo aun mas a bellota …

**Fin de la conversasion**

- bien… veamos le marcare a burbuja para que venga …- se decia a si misma mientras agarraba el telefono y marcaba el numero de su hermana

**Conversación por Telefono **

- bueno.. – contestaba algo dormida burbuja

- bueno burbuja??- preguntaba inquieta

- si?? Que pasa bellota?- preguntaba aun adormilada

- necesito que vengas es una emergencia!- le comentaba a su hermanita menor

- eh??... claro.. aunque no crees que es algo tarde … ¿?- preguntaba viendo la hora en un reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche

- .. es el … profesor… se puso mal.. – comentaba con algo de dificultad haciendo pausas para que no saliera ni una lagrima …

-que le pasa?!¿?!- preguntaba alterada levantandose de una sola vez de su cama

-.. me hablo ahorita … se oia muy mal…. Y me preocupe mucho y me pidio que las convenciera de que fueramos las tres a su casa .. – comentaba algo triste y preocupada

- esta bien .. – aceptaba burbuja …

- si.. yo voy ahorita y me quedare con el por si esta mal… y ya tu vas mañana si quieres??- proponia bellota

- esta bien – aceptaba burbuja

- buenas noches-

-chao-

**Fin de la llamada **

**_**

**A la mañana siguiente**

**En casa de burbuja**

- buen Boomer me voy… deje la comida en el refrigerador si?? Adios – se despedia Burbuja mientras salia por la puerta

- bien… Butch despiertate… - ordenaba Boomer .. pero no habia respuesta por parte de Butch- esta bien… si no te despiertas me comere tu desayuno – amenazaba boomer mientras se retiraba a la cocina pero entonces fue derribado por butch

- NO TE COMERAS MI DESAYUNO!!!!! – Gritaba furioso Butch

-o-ok no lo hare… - Decia asustado el Rubio

_

**En la Residencia utonio **

-profesor ya se siente mejor??- preguntaba con preocupacion entrando por la puerta burbuja

-si cofcof…. Y bombon cofcof- preguntaba el profesor que se encontraba recostado con bellota senatada a su lado

-… no le pudimos hablar anoche … pero ahorita le llamamos si?- proponia bellota tambien con preocupación

Entonces le llamaron a bombon

**_**

**Llamada telefonica**

-bombon!... el profesor esta muy mal.. – cometaba bellota al telefono

-…. – bombon no respondio nada

-bombon necesita que estes aquí!! … porfavor ven y visitalo hoy!- rogaba bellota con un tonto de preocupación

-esta bien – aceptaba rendida… auqneu no habia discutido… no queria… asi que acepto

_

**Fin de la llamada telefonica**

-ya viene en camino – Comentaba bellota a burbuja

- que bien – respondia burbuja

-si…-

_

**Con butch**

**To Be CoNtInUeD..**

**

* * *

**

**bueno pues... chao!!! ^^ comenten si no no continuo ¬¬ bien dejare mas preguntas!!! xDDDD me gusta dejar preguntas -w- **

**¿para que les habra pedido el profesor que fueran?**

**¿soy muy mala por hacer k aun no se encuentren Butch y Buttercup?** **(Inner:seeeee TT_TT) ¬¬ callate!**

**¿porque sigo dejando preguntas? por que me gusta y quiero dejar preguntas n.n xDDDD**

**bien chao!!! ^^  
**


End file.
